


Stationary Falling

by MurphysLaw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysLaw/pseuds/MurphysLaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stationary Falling

He was falling.

Falling and everything was pain and loneliness and despair. And he couldn't close his eyes. Couldn't beg. Couldn't pull himself out. (Couldn't last time as well. And the time before that. Maybe he was made to fall.)

But he thought he could make it stop. Only he was unsuccessful. He ended up hurting someone innocent, something that didn't deserve to have him crash through their life. And now he couldn't make it stop. (Why did he think it would? He always tried and he always failed. He never learned and other people paid the price.)

But the fall slowed down. Not a lot. Just enough. Just so he could think. And move. And keep food down. (But not sleep. Never sleep. That's when your defences are down. That's when _they_ come.)

And it was so sweet, that almost pause. So he clung on and didn't let go, though he knew he should. Knew one day he'll regret it. (When she was covered in blood. Lifeless eyes echoing pain looking at him. And it would be his fault. Always his fault.)

It wasn't till later that he realised she was clinging back. That they were running away from their old lives. They weren't moving forwards but they weren't moving back either. And that was good enough for them. (For now at least. One day they would want to move forwards only to find they can't. They never could.)

But they filled their life with playing happy couple. With sex and tears. And pretending everything was a-ok. (And wondering why it wasn't working for them. And refusing to acknowledge the truth.)

But too soon that world cracked and phone rang and he was back falling faster than ever. To spinning and screaming and never slowing down. Alone and with the most important person in his world. (It was the same thing now.)

He could only hope her fall was going better than his.


End file.
